elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldmeri Dominion Quests
The Aldmeri Dominion main questline. For more quests involving Coldharbour and the other factions, see Quests. Tensions between the Maormer and the Summerset Isles are high, and many Altmer question Queen Ayrenn's right to rule. The Soulless One must uncover several plots and help the Queen convince her people. These quests are optional, but some need to be done in a certain order and follow a continuous story theme. In the Aldmeri Dominion, the theme is helping Ayrenn and defeating the Sea Viper invasion. Main Questline *Storm on the Horizon (Optional: Khenarthi's Roost) *Perils of Diplomacy (Optional: Khenarthi's Roost) *The Tempest Unleashed (Optional: Khenarthi's Roost) *To Auridon (Optional: Khenarthi's Roost) *Ensuring Security *A Hostile Situation *To Tanzelwil *In the Name of the Queen *Rites of the Queen *To Mathiisen *Putting the Pieces Together *The Unveiling *Lifting the Veil *Wearing the Veil *The Veil Falls *Breaking the Barrier *Sever All Ties *The Great Tree *Final Blows *To Dawnbreak Quests By Location Khenarthi's Roost Quests *A Pinch of Sugar *Dark Knowledge *Moon-Sugar Medicament *The Family Business *The Root of the Problem Auridon Quests *An Act of Kindness: Use Sirinique's crystal on spirits and break the curse (Micro-Etched Ring, 172 gold) *Corruption Stones: Help Priestess Langwe cleanse the stones *New in Town: Collect debts through persuasion, intimidation or by paying them off yourself *Preventative Measures: Help an Ebonheart Pact traitor (Riverwalker Boots, 172 gold) *Real Marines: Release the First Auridon Marines who have been tied up by imposters *Silsailen Rescue: Stop an attack on Silsailen *Teldur's End *The Mallari-Mora: Help a group of Mages Guild students at Ezduiin (Artificer's Bolt, 172 gold) *The Serpent's Beacon: Rescue NPCs the Maormer are holding captive and alert Vulkhel Guard *The Veiled Choice: Rescue Rolancano's daughter and son from the Veiled Inheritance (Patriot's Mace, 292 gold) *Unaccounted Crew: Persuade sailors to rejoin Captain Erronfaire Dawnbreak Quests *Through the Ashes Firsthold Quests *Breaking the Barrier *Sever All Ties Mathiisen Quests *Putting the Pieces Together *The Unveiling *To Dawnbreak (34 gold) *Breaking the Barrier *Assisting the Assistant: Find Dwemer items for Neetra (reward: 69 gold) *A Village Awakened: Find the creatures interfering with a banish spell (Binder's Robe, 130 gold) *Rightful Inheritance: Help the son of Rilis with wards *Silent Village: Help summon daedra (reward:130 gold) *Sprited Away: Pray for Ancalin's four dead children (Mourner's Ring, 130 gold) *The Jester's Joke *The Racer: Win a frog race with Firtoril's special chow (138 gold) Skywatch Quests *The Great Tree Veiled Isle Quests *Lifting the Veil *Wearing the Veil *The Veil Falls Valenwood Quests *The Show Must Go On: Find missing actors *Raise the Curtain: Help the troupe escape from their Soulstrike captors *The Storm's Call: Seal Sea Vipers in a tree *The Summer Site: Close Oblivion tears to release the Walking City *One Fell Swoop *Shades of Green *The Drublog of Dra'bul *The Hound's Men: Rescue the Green Lady *The Tale of the Green Lady: Learn more about the Green Lady from Oraneth, a priestess of Y'ffre *Reap What is Sown: Convince a shaman to help free the Green Lady *The Hound's Plan: Find the Silvenar *Retaking the Pass *Nature's Best Friend: Find lost moon-sugar candy for Feluz *Lost Daughter: Bring a vase to an NPC *The Unfilled Order *The Unkindest Cut *The Maormer's Vessels: Destroy several Maormar ships Appearances * Category:Online: Quests Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests